


Secrets

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Illness, Comic Book Science, Comics are weird yo, M/M, Past Character Death, S2 Ed meets Future Oswald, implied magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: “How long do I have with him?” Oswald tried desperately not to cry. He only partly succeeded.“We don't know.” Jim sighed, “Maybe only a couple of hours?”“That's not nearly enough time.” Oswald wiped unbidden tears from his eyes, “Oh well. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised to see the dead come back to life. This is Gotham, after all.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June when I was stuck in the hospital for several weeks. This was one of the stories I occupied myself with when all I was allowed to have was a notebook. I hope you lovelies enjoy!

Well... This was certainly a dilemma.

Oswald recognized the woman- Zatanna- from the press coverage. She had made quite the name for herself fighting alongside the Batman and the rest of the so-called _Justice League._ She arrived with Commissioner Gordon to deliver him on the mansion's doorstep. They said _he_ asked for Oswald personally and had thrown quite the tantrum when told “No.” After some convincing from this strange woman dressed like she was one of Oswald's employees from the Iceberg Lounge and the Batman, Jim agreed to bring him to the mansion for his own safety.

Jim, for all his faults, had actually apologized.

“Sorry, Penguin. We know he'll be safe with you while we sort this whole thing out.” Jim exhaled. He didn't share a cigarette with Oswald often. But, when he did, it was usually accompanied by bad news or discommodious conversations.

“How long?” Oswald asked. His gaze is fixed on some invisible object outside. The ashes of his cigarette fall onto his lap. The Penguin is too lost in thought to notice.

“What was that?” Jim asked

“How long do I have with him?” Oswald tried desperately not to cry. He only partly succeeded.

“We don't know.” Jim sighed, “Maybe only a couple of hours?”

“That's not nearly enough time.” Oswald wiped unbidden tears from his eyes, “Oh well. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised to see the dead come back to life. This is Gotham, after all.”

“I'll give you a call when I know more.” Jim snuffed out the cherry of his cigarette into the ashtray on Oswald's desk, “In the meantime, keep him out of trouble. Will ya?”

And with that... Jim left.

The doors to the manor closed. Oswald made sure to lock them in the event they had any more unexpected house guests. The only sounds through the manor were of the crackling fire and the curious footsteps of the dark-eyed man.

“You must be hungry.” Oswald finally spoke

“Starving.” Edward smiled.

But, this wasn't _his_ Edward. No... _That_ Edward died a long time ago. This Ed was much younger. Plucked from a distant memory out of time. His hair is curly from the Autumn humidity. He smiles often and it breaks Oswald's heart. This man is still so youthful and inexperienced. He's not yet broken by betrayal or Hugo Strange's meddling.

Olga, bless her, reheats dinner and sets the table. She's far too old to still be working for the Penguin but she always had such a soft spot for him and his family. Olga raised an eyebrow at her master's odd request but, dutiful as she's always been, she doesn't ask questions. Oswald doesn't let her see Ed for fear of the flurry of questions that would surely follow. He could already hear the long string of Russian curses proclaiming the return of the taller master of the house and declaring him a ghost.

“You've certainly done well for yourself.” Edward admired the antiques. He's practically hunched in on himself. His posture was so shy and awkward. Too fearful to take up more space than he already was. Oswald had almost forgotten how he was all those years ago. He wasn't as flamboyant or brazen as the man he eventually becomes. This Edward still seemed like he was afraid to touch anything for fear of breaking it.

“I have. All hard work and elbow grease. And some murders here and there.” Oswald explained

“I would expect nothing less from you, Mister Penguin.”

“Oswald.” he corrected the younger man. His heart ached.

“Oswald.” Ed's smile is so bright it practically lights up the room.

Edward ate dinner like he was running a race. It was a habit he cultivated out of necessity when he worked at the GCPD. He had an abysmally short lunch break and would often work through said break. So, he mastered the art of inhaling his food in about ten minutes. Usually while walking from one place to another. The man hardly ever sat down in those days. Always bounding frontwards and backwards in pursuit of the next puzzle. He didn't start to relax and be more mindful during meals until he became Chief of Staff. God... That was so long ago now.

“What's the last thing you remember?” Oswald asked

“Well...” Ed adjusted his glasses and puffed out his cheeks with a frustrated huff, “I threw you out of my apartment. You had just been released from Arkham and I-” There was a slight tremor to his voice. His eyes filled with a familiar darkness. Guilt and self-condemnation.

“It's fine, Eddie.” Oswald choked up a bit after saying his name. The sensation felt foreign to him now, “What happened after that? How did you wind up here?”

“I don't remember exactly. After I closed the door I...” Ed paused. Unsure how to explain to Oswald that he broke down crying and smashed all of the beakers on the counter, “There was a bright light. I must've passed out. I think I remember seeing someone in a weird golden helmet for some reason? The next thing I knew, I was at the precinct and I... You're smiling.” Edward cuts his explanation short

“Hm? Am I?” Oswald cleared his throat. He'd gotten lost listening to Edward speak, “It's exciting, don't you think?”

“Yes!” Edward bounced in his seat, “Such a mystery!”

Oswald chuckled, “Did Jim explain anything?”

“Not really.” he frowned, “Zatanna did her best. As did that man in the scary bat suit. Apparently, I've traveled forty years into the future! Which, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have believed.”

“But these are _far_ from normal circumstances.”

“Indeed they are.” Ed's smile was suddenly very sad. He folded his napkin into a swan. He was nervous and wanted to use his hands for something, “Mister Penguin-”

“ _-Oswald.”_ He corrected again.

“Yes. Oswald...” he cleared his throat, “Do we... have a good relationship?”

“We do.” Oswald unconsciously fiddled with the gold band still on his left hand

“Good. I'm glad I didn't ruin it when I kicked you out of the apartment. I'm sorry about that.”

Oswald couldn't help but giggle, “Do you have _any_ idea how many times I have heard you apologize for that over the years?”

It was Ed's turn to chuckle, 'Well, for me, it was only a few hours ago.”

“You have nothing to fear.” Oswald smiled, “Besides if you hadn't of kicked me out, I would never have met my father.”

“Your father?” Ed's eyes widened, “Do tell!”

“Elijah Van Dahl. Eccentric millionaire and recluse. He willed me his fortune and the estate.” He gestures to the lavish mansion around them, “Of course, he was murdered before any paperwork could be notarized. So, I had no choice but to murder my stepmother and her two terrible children.”

“Be I Rhodopis or Le Fresne, I am an ashen tale of love and cruelty. Who am I?”

“Cinderella.” Oswald snorts out a laugh. He'd gotten better at solving Ed's riddles over the years, “You have _no idea_ just how accurate that is.”

“And, just like a fairy tale, it seems you had your own happily ever after.” Ed smiled and gestured to the ring on Oswald's finger.

“Yes.” Oswald smiled sadly, “Dysfunctional, but happy nonetheless.”

Oswald is grateful that he had moved Ed's portrait from the library to his bedroom. Though, there was the issue of the family portrait in the hallway leading to the green room. He would just have to keep Ed occupied in the other part of the house to avoid unnecessary complications.

“I never pegged you for the married type.” Ed said

“Me neither.” Oswald confessed, “I also didn't think I would raise a child.”

Edward nearly choked on his wine, _“You_ have a kid?”

“Yes. Martin.” Oswald smiled warmly at the memories that flooded his mind. Of summers spent teaching his son the basics of survival, politics, and all manner of skills he would need to run Gotham someday, “My husband and I adopted him. Martin is traveling abroad presently. He's been in Saint Petersburg sorting out some business affairs and hasn't been home in quite some time.”

“Shame. I would have liked to meet him.”

“You will.” Oswald smiled, “Though, that is a few years away for you.”

“Only a few years?” Ed's eyes lit up, “I look forward to it.”

Edward always liked Martin. After saving him from Sofia, he had taken the boy to get ice cream and taught him some basic sign language he'd learned in college. When Martin reunited with them a few years later, Martin was fluent and taught the both of them. Ed was ecstatic and caught on very quickly.

The evening drug on. They played chess and exchanged stories. Oswald made sure not to reveal any information about Ed's future as the Riddler. Though, the temptation to warn him about Isabel-whatever-her-name-was was difficult to get passed. As was the temptation to tell him to get the brain scan his Ed had been too late to get.

Zatanna had warned him not to or he could risk losing him altogether. Although, Ed would be going back to his own time with the foreknowledge that they would at least have a good friendship. Which would likely cause some changes. Namely the betrayal at the docks.

“How did you injure your eye?” Ed asked. His tone innocent.

“I jumped in front of a grenade.”

“Why?” Ed's eyes were as wide as saucers. Which isn't all that surprising because the Oswald that this Ed knows is far too selfish to make a sacrifice like that. Or, at least he assumes he wouldn't have done something like that for another person. No matter the circumstances.

“To save the man I loved.” Oswald replied

“Wow.” Ed's pupils widened and then he cleared his throat. There is an expression there that Oswald finds all too familiar, “He's a lucky man.”

“He was.”

“...Was.” Ed repeated, sadly, “I would have liked to meet him too.”

“I buried him a few years ago. Brain cancer.”

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

Oswald doesn't bother stifling his tears, “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course.” Edward places his hand atop Oswald's and flinches when the smaller man pulls away from him.

They share an awkward silence as Ed tries to find a new thread of conversation to follow.

“So, where am I forty years in the future?” He gives Oswald a toothy grin, “Jim was rather reticent to tell me but I am _dying_ to know!”

Oswald doesn't respond.

“Do I eventually become the person I was meant to be?”

Oswald continues to stare.

Ed's face fell, “Oh... I guess not. That's disappointing.”

“I didn't say anything.” Oswald managed to say. He practically choked around his words.

“You don't have to.”

Oswald rubs at his temples, “You misunderstand... I am just not permitted to tell you. That's all.”

“Since when are you someone who follows the rules?”

“Since Jim Gordon waltzed into my home and told me that I could lose you forever if I told you anything!” His face was red

“You won't lose me, Oswald-”

“-Yes, I do! I lose you just like I lost everyone else!”

Ed blinks. His thoughts are racing in rapid-fire. The obvious conclusion to that particular mystery stared him in the face, “I'm dead. Aren't I?”

“You...” Oswald was unable to finish the sentence. He covered his mouth with his hands and turned away.

“Oh... I see.” Ed stared off at nothing, “In that case, wouldn't it be better to tell me? Perhaps we can prevent it from-”

“-No. That woman made it pretty clear that I couldn't tell you.”

“Did she tell you why?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know she wasn't lying?”

“I don't! But that is _not_ a risk I am willing to take, Eddie!”

“What about what _I'm_ risking?!” Ed yelled, “You lose a friend but I lose my life!”

“Shut. Up.” Oswald grits his teeth. He doesn't want his final conversation to be a screaming match. Especially since he was denied a goodbye with his Edward because he'd been comatose in the hospital in the days leading up to his death.

“Why are you being so selfish about this?”

“Eddie, please... You don't understand.”

“Then help me understand!”

In a far too abrupt move, Oswald pushed himself away from the table without another word. He fled down the hallway.

“Mister Penguin! Don't walk away! Just tell me and I'll-”

Ed stops when he sees it. He thought that perhaps his eyes were playing a cruel trick on him, but the image is unmistakable.

A family portrait.

Two men in suits and a younger boy of about thirteen with unruly hair. Martin, Ed assumes. Seated behind him is a rounder man with a pointed nose and beautifully mismatched eyes. Oswald. And, behind him... Edward. Green suit and violet, brocade tie. A bowler hat and a cane with what looked to be a question mark at the end. A purple rose on his lapel and gold ring proudly on display.

Ed felt lightheaded. He didn't realize that he's been holding his breath.

Oswald was out on the back terrace. A ghastly cigarette between his fingers and tears streaming down his face.

“I apologize. I was just... overwhelmed.” Oswald exhales a cloud of smoke.

Edward looks over at the clock and notes the time. He'd spent several hours with Oswald and it already felt like he had wasted an entire lifetime. He notes the date and folds it away in his memory before wrapping his arms around his friend. The hug is awkward and quirky in a way that is very Edward Nygma.

“I'm sorry I made you cry.” Ed sighed, “I was also overwhelmed. A lot changes in forty years.”

“That it does.”

Jim arrives shortly after.

“Did you tell him anything?” Jim asked as the Batman and Zatanna escorted Edward away from the cold and lonely mansion.

“If I did, would it really matter?” Oswald huffed

“It could drastically change how our world works.” Jim growled

“Would that really be so bad?” Oswald rolled his eyes, “But, no. I kept my promise. I didn't tell him anything. Though, he's likely to have figured some things out on his own. You remember how he was.”

“You've got a point.” Jim made a face, “Well, here's to hoping nothing goes haywire as a result.”

Once again, Oswald stepped through the doors of his father's mansion. It was more cobweb than home nowadays. Olga wasn't able to keep up with the cleaning like she used to. Oswald didn't even bother turning any of the lights on most nights. He usually just sat by the fire and drank to the memory of long-forgotten ghosts...

He stops in the foyer and leans heavily on his cane. It had been a long day... but, for the life of him, Oswald can't quite remember why. Had he had a long day at the lounge? No, that didn't seem right. He also couldn't recall if he had any lengthy meetings at City Hall. Being the Mayor of Gotham for as long as he had done no favors for his blood pressure. It seems it was affecting his memory. Whatever it was, it kept him away from home all evening.

_La Vie En Rose_ is playing on the gramophone in the parlor. A dark-eyed man clad in green pours a rich amber liquid into a glass. He kisses Oswald on the cheek and hands him the drink, “Welcome home.”

“Is tonight some kind of special occasion? I've been rather forgetful this evening.”

“It is.” Edward smiled

“What is it then?” Oswald smirked over the rim of his glass at his husband. Despite their age, he still found time and energy to flirt with his Chief of Staff.

Edward looked up at the clock and smiled, “It's a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Cinderella riddle isn't super great but I came up with it while stuck in a hospital so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
